five_nights_at_the_krusty_krabfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandy Cheeks
FNatKK= Sandy Cheeks is an animatronic and the tertiary antagonist in the game Five Nights at the Krusty Krab. Physical Appearance Sandy Cheeks is a animatronic female squirrel that wanders in the Krusty Krab like the other robots. Sandy resembles the original cartoon character, aside from the fact that she doesn't have her glass helmet, and the fact that she does not have the acorn logo on her atmospheric diving suit. Another key difference in her design is that she doesn't have her tail which is probably something the game developer didn't pick on. In-game Sandy Cheeks is first active on Night 2 and starts in the Supply Cabinet facing her back at the camera. When she first begins to move, she will look at the camera and then proceed to the Fuse Room then the Right Stairs. Once at the office door she usually will stay there for the rest of the night, making it increasingly harder to survive your shift. In order to thwart her progress, active the fuse room door to keep her away. On rare occasions during Night 1 she will become active if the player doesn't view the cameras enough, thus causing her AI to move and attack. However, she won't be very active and may not be able to check the office. Errors *Her helmet is missing from her design. TBA |-|FNatCB= Sandy Cheeks returns as an animatronic killing machine and the possible true second main antagonist in Five Nights at the Chum Bucket. Appearance Sandy Cheeks' appearance in the second game has drastically changed; her head has no covering and is just endoskeleton, giving her a monstrous appearance, and she has glowing red eyes. Her body is tattered and ripped, and she doesn't have her underwater suit anymore. She also has metallic, blunt poles for her hands. She appears to share the same model as Karen as well as the same killing animation. In-game Sandy is the only animatronic who not only tries to come after you, but will go to the Generator Room and mess with it. When she does this, your office lights will flicker. Press the Overdrive button to stop her, or she will kill you shortly after. Sandy starts in Camera 16, then will either go for you via Camera 18, or go to the Generator room to mess with the machines. |-|Gallery= ''Five Nights at the Krusty Krab'' Sandy Cheeks.jpg|Sandy's jumpscare from Five Nights at the Krusty Krab The fuse room with sandy here.png|The Fuse Room with Sandy. The right stairs with sandy here (2) (circled).png|The Right Stairs with Sandy (circled). The right stairs with sandy here.png|The Right Stairs with Sandy staring into the camera. The right stairs with sandy here (2).png|The Right Stairs with Sandy. The supply cabinet with sandy here.png|The Supply Cabinet with Sandy. ''Five Nights at the Chum Bucket'' The office with sandy in the right door.png|Sandy in The Office's right door. IMG_20150609_185237.jpg|Sandy in Five Nights at the Chum Bucket. SandyJumpscares.gif|Sandy's Jumpscare. latest.jpg|Sandy in camera 7. 6.jpg|Sandy in camera 5. |-|''Original Design''= download (37).jpg|Original Sandy Cheeks. Category:Animatronics Category:Destroyed Category:Alive Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Five Nights at the Chum Bucket Category:Five Nights at the Krusty Krab Category:Females